


Youth And Everything That Came With It.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Responsable!Jack, Teenage!Bunny, de age, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack told himself he wouldnt mess with time spells again, too bad again came sooner then never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth And Everything That Came With It.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was kinda hard, im not really not happy with it. Hope you guys still like it, please remember to comment!

Jack Frost would forever say that he would never mess with time magic again after the first time having accidentally recited an incantation that turned a farmer in to a young boy near a lake (and people began to think it was the fountain of youth.) but no, his curiosity got the better of him again, and he read off another spell without knowing what it would do and now he was stuck with a teenage Pooka, a teenage Bunnymund. He was doomed.

“Aster! Aster calm down!”

“Now why would I want to calm down around a pretty doe like you?” Aster all but coos.

“Because you are thinking right!” Jack tried to squirm away from Aster but that seemed to encourage the younger (and wasnt that weird to think) male.

“Aw, I like it when they play hard to get.” Aster began to crouch down on all fours, preparing to pounce.

“Uh, um. Wait! Lets make a deal!” Jack stuck his arms out to try and catch him if Aster did pounce.

“Yeah? What kind of deal?” Aster stalked forward slowly still on all fours.

“Uh, if you can manege to get Easter off without a hitch, I...I'll be your....doe?” Jack winced at the words, if this Aster fell for this maybe it would give him enough time to find out more about the spell. Aster for the most part just stood still, nose twitching and ears moving every which way.

“So, I get this “Easter” thing over and done with and you'll be my doe? That's the challenge I have to win right?” the look on Asters face showed he was determined to get things done. Jack groaned inward to himself. He was screwed.

* * *

 

Bunny had run off to prep for Easter after I had explained what it was and how it all worked (which he just thought was some kind of courting challenge) it gave him enough time to look at the book the spell had been in, and according to it, the spell would only last a few weeks, and Aster would age and regain his memory's in an accelerated state. Great, that means he would have to deal with a hormonal space rabbit trying to court him, as well as be responsible and not slip up because hoo man, Bunny was a really attractive kangaroo, and maybe Jack wanted some, and he might have to fight every urge in his body to say no to all of Asters advances.

Jack was very much correct, after this first week Aster had felt he had done enough hand made eggs to step up his courting, so not only had he started flirting (terribly, really terribly Jack will add) he started circling him. It was even worse because Aster thought he knew what subtle was, which again, he wouldn't know subtle if it was a neon colored egg and it exploded in his face. “Ugh, I'm starting to use egg metaphors!” Jack complained out loud, it was taking every inch of self control to not take Aster up on his offers, but he could do this he could be...responsible. “Ugh, the word just sounds wrong.” Jack shivered slightly.

“What sounds wrong? I'm sure I could make it sound a lot better.” Bunny said from right behind him.

“Argh! How do you do that!?” Jack jumped, slightly being helped by the Wind. “Gotta show my future doe that I can be a good hunter and scout now don't I?” Aster said leaning in, to which Jack moved slightly out of reach. “Uh, sorry Aster but I gotta go check the uh, thing over...not here bye!” And with that Jack was off in a flash.

* * *

 

After the first time he came back to Aster screaming his head off from what he later found out was a nightmare, he stayed with Aster in the nest. Tonight was one of those nights. “Aster? Hey, come on wake up, its just a bad dream Aster.” Jack shook the younger male, now halfway done with his growth, clung to Jack like a limped.

“Jack...?” Aster slowly awoke, trying to cuddle closer.

“Yeah, its me. You're alright Bunny.” Jack held him for a moment longer, until he felt Bunny relax and fall back to sleep, and he fell asleep holding Bunny to him, the two feeling content and safe in each others grasp.

* * *

 

Easter had gone off without too much trouble, and Aster had gone back to his normal self... mostly. He still circled me, but it was harder to tell if it was something he was actively doing or just something that happened after the month long courtship.

“So...Bunny, Uh....” Jack stammered, should he bring it up? Did he remember? He didn't get much time to think because the next thing he knew Bunny had swept him in to an all encompassing embrace.

“Ta mate...” Aster said in what sounded almost like reverence. “Ya didn't take advantage of me when I was...younger as it were....but you didn't turn me away and I was wondering.”

“Yes.” Jack said quickly, He wanted. So badly it ached.“I do want to try and see if we work...I liked you before this whole mess...and it was kinda my fault Eh heh.” Jack laughed sheepishly.

“Cant say I mind the results, do you?” Aster retorted and nuzzled along Jacks face. Jack simply laughed and leaned in to Aster a bit.

“Cant say I do.”


End file.
